1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utility knives that utilize trapezoidal utility blades and can selectively expose or protect a cutting edge of the blade.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional utility knife includes a long handle with a blade holder slidably disposed within the handle. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,242,795, 6,249,975. A trapezoidal utility blade detachably mounts to the blade holder. The standard trapezoidal blade has a cutting edge disposed on its longest edge and one or more mounting notches disposed on an opposite edge. When the blade holder is in a retracted position, the blade is disposed within and protected by the handle. When the blade holder is slid into an extended position, a small portion of the blade becomes exposed. The conventional handle is relatively long so as to provide enough longitudinal space for a user's hand to apply sufficient leverage to the blade during a cutting action, and/or to enable the user to grip the handle without being overly close to the blade's cutting edge. Unfortunately, the length and size of this handle makes the utility knife large and cumbersome when the knife is not being used. Accordingly, there remains a need for a more compact utility knife that is more easily carried while not being used but is nonetheless comfortable to use when in its operative position.